Dark Past
by lionelreck
Summary: Based on old PW Kink Meme prompt. Everyone knows Phoenix afraid of heights. But no one knew the cause. No one knew the reason why he's afraid of heights was connected with his dark past of his parents...
1. Chapter 1

**Based on old kink meme prompt. The requester asked for background story about Phoenix's parents, and the reason why he's afraid of heights.**

 **Pardon my grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.**

Phoenix Wright is a brave man. He was never afraid of the most psycho killers, lions, terrifying prosecutors like Von Karma, and ghosts. There is only one thing that he feared of: Heights. He was afraid of heights due to his dark past, which he did not want to remember for the rest of his life. But, unfortunately, today, the ill-fated memory reappears in his mind. The ill-fated memories that he had been buried for so many years, trying to forget that memory forever, the memories he hid from his daughter, his friends, and his students.

Today is Phoenix's birthday, so he invites Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Maya, Pearl, and Edgeworth to go to the amusement park to celebrate his birthday as well as to celebrate his success of catching The Phantom and prove that his disciples, Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill are innocent in Metis Cykes and Clay Terran's murder case. At 11 o'clock, all of them go the amusement park by riding Edgeworth's car. The trip was short. Arriving at the amusement park, Phoenix bought the tickets for all of them.

"Okay, I've bought the tickets for all of us. What do you want to ride?"

"I want to ride a roller coaster, Daddy!" said Trucy. Apollo, Athena, Edgeworth, and Maya nodded in agreement.

"All right, please all of you go up. I'll wait here while all of you riding the roller coaster," mumbled Phoenix.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'waiting', Nick? You bought us the tickets, you also have to ride the roller coaster with us!" Maya protested, accompanied by murmurs of agreement from Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Edgeworth, and Pearl.

Phoenix swallowed. "Yikes. Maya, you know I'm afraid of heights. I'll wait here."

"Boss, it's just a roller coaster, and it isn't high... You're gonna be okay, this is just a playground!" said Athena.

"It's still high for me, Athena," said Phoenix, feeling slightly annoyed. Edgeworth snorted.

"Come on, Wright. How come you're afraid to ride a roller coaster that is not so high? Come on, if we keep arguing here, we will not ride any rides."

Being constantly forced, Phoenix finally gave in and joins all of them to climb the roller coaster. Phoenix holds tightly to the front seat, his face was already green even before the roller coaster is turned on.

"Okay...Get ready, ladies and gentleman...1...2...3! Have fun!" Cried the park attendant, then lit the roller coaster. In an instant, there was the joyful laughter of the visitors who boarded the roller coaster. Pearl, Edgeworth, Maya, Apollo, Athena also burst out laughing and shouting delighted as the roller coaster starts to spin. But not with Phoenix. His face was very pale now, he felt he will vomit in a moment.

The speed of the roller coaster increases, and Phoenix inadvertently looks down. Phoenix felts his head was very dizzy. Suddenly the memory he did not want to remember again, came back to his mind.

 _"Don't you dare to touch him!"_

 _"Move, idiot woman._ _He should be taught!"_

 _"Step my dead body first!"_

A terrible laughter echoed in Phoenix's head, making Phoenix squeeze his head and screamed with gasps. The roller coaster spun upward, then Phoenix closed his eyes.

 _"Run, Phoenix, run!"_

 _"Don't hurt her, please don't...I beg you..."_

 _"Yeaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Boss! Bosss ! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Apollo, who was sitting next to him, and nudged him. Phoenix slowly opened his eyes. The roller coaster had stopped, some of the visitors looked at him curiously. Edgeworth, Maya, Athena, Trucy, and Pearl also looked at him with worried faces.

"Let's go down, boss," Apollo muttered and helped Phoenix out of the roller coaster. Cold sweat dripped on Phoenix's face, he was shivered and his body shook violently.

"Are you all right, Wright? Why are you screaming like that?" asked Edgeworth.

"Huh? Screaming? Who's screaming?" Phoenix answered in confusion.

"When you were in the roller coaster, you screamed something about 'don't hurt her' 'I beg you don't' repeatedly, Nick. Nick, what's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Maya.

"Huh? Huh? No, Maya. I am fine. Maybe I just fell asleep on a roller coaster and dreamed."

"I-I think we should just go home... You're so pale, Nick. How do you think, Mr. Edgeworth, Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Pearl?" asked Maya again.

"Yeah... I guess we should just go home. You seem want to throw up, Wright. Sorry for forcing you to ride on that roller coaster. Come on," muttered Edgeworth, then all of them walked to Edgeworth's car.

When he got home, Phoenix ran to the bathroom and locked the bathroom's door. Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Pearl, Maya, and Edgeworth gathered in the living room, worried about Phoenix's strange behavior at the amusement park.

"I think Mr. Wright hides something... I hear the fear and anger of his voice," murmured Athena.

"Or maybe he just is not healthy?" Continued Apollo. Edgeworth shook his head.

"I don't think so, Apollo. From the way he screamed ... as he remembered the trauma of the past he didn't want to remember."

"Did he ever tell you why he was afraid of heights, Mr. Edgeworth, Maya?" Asked Apollo again. Maya and Edgeworth shook their heads simultaneously.

"No. Nick never told me. Maybe he's just afraid of falling, right?"

"Hmmm. I think there's a good reason why he's afraid of heights. People are not afraid of something for no reason at all, Maya. For examples, like Mr. Edgeworth, fear of earthquakes and elevators due to DL-6 cases. In my opinion, Mr. Wright's fear of heights must have something to do with his past. Maybe his childhood trauma or related to his parents, like Mr. Edgeworth had experienced. Is that right, Mr. Edgeworth?" said Apollo as he turned his head to Edgeworth. Edgeworth nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I think you're right, Polly. Daddy hardly ever mentions his parents. I once asked when I can I meet my grandparents, then he just answered my grandmother is dead and he doesn't know where his grandfather is. He said he didn't even know what his parents looked like," said Trucy.

"Well, if I recalled the days when we were in school, I don't remember hearing Wright ever mentioned his parents. I also never even met his parents," continued Edgeworth.

"So? Then I guess we can ask him if he's calmed down. Wait a minute, I'll check if he's out of the shower," Maya murmured, got up from her chair, and walked to the bathroom.

While in front of the bathroom door, Maya heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom. Sounds like someone was crying. Maya's forehead creased. _Nick was crying in the bathroom?_ _Why is he crying just because ride a roller coaster?_ _He must be hiding something._ _I am sure._ Slowly Maya raised her hand, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nick? Nick? Are you okay? You spent a long time in the bathroom." Maya could hear Phoenix wiping his snot. The bathroom door burst opens. And she was right. Phoenix's eyes are red, indicating that he's been crying.

"Why are you so long in the bathroom, Nick?" asked Maya again. Phoenix smiles, but Maya does not have to be a detective or a lawyer to guess that his smile is fake and very forced.

"I'm sick, Maya. I vomited. Roller coaster was making me really dizzy, _heh heh heh ..._ " Phoenix laughed, but there are no any cheerful tone in his voice. Maya knew very well that Phoenix was lying, but she did not say anything.

"Come on, Nick, we go to the living room. Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Edgeworth, Pearl, all gathered there, they are very worried about you," Maya said as she reached out her hands to guide Phoenix.

"Hey, boss. Are you okay? What are you doing in the bathroom?" asked Athena.

"I'm just throwing up, Athena. I'm okay, I'm just a little nauseated." Phoenix answered quietly.

"Your eyes are red, boss. Are you... Crying?" Asked Apollo as he looking suspiciously at Phoenix's face. Phoenix chuckled.

"Crying, me? Don't be silly, Apollo. Really, I'm fine."

"You have not told us why you scream like that when we ride the roller coaster, Nick. Actually what's the matter? Who is 'she?' Who is 'hurt?'

"I told you, it's nothing. I was just fall to sleep, that's all," mumbled Phoenix. Just as Phoenix finished speaking, Apollo's bracelet reacted. Apollo actually wanted to interrogate Phoenix immediately, but looking at Phoenix now, he decided it was better to interrogate Phoenix later.

"I think you're tired, Wright. Surely the trial had made you very tired. Sleep and lie down. Thanks for invite all of us to the amusement park. And happy birthday, Wright. Come on, Apollo, Athena, Pearl. I'll drive all of you home. Bye, Maya, Trucy."

"Bye, everyone! See you in the office! Be careful on the road!" said Trucy as she waving her hands off their departure.

"I think I'm tired. I want to sleep first. Good night, Maya, Trucy."

"Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Daddy."

Phoenix walked to his room, leaving Trucy and Maya alone. Both girls were worried about Phoenix, and were anxious to find out what Phoenix actually hid.

"Miss. Fey, I really want to know what Daddy is hiding. While Daddy slept, how about we sneak into his office and unload Daddy's drawer and desk?"

"Good idea, Trucy. Come on, I also want to know what's going on with Nick."

Trucy locked Phoenix's bedroom door from the outside, then stepped into Phoenix's workroom with Maya. Phoenix's workspace is very messy, papers and case files scattered everywhere. Trucy and Maya chuckled, shook their heads, then began tidying up the paper and the scattered case files. When Trucy was about to put the case file onto one of the shelves, she found a book placed inside red plastic.

"Miss. Fey! Look at this! What's this?" shouted Trucy as she pointing her finger at the book inside the red plastic. Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like a book to me. Your father's law book during law school, maybe?"

Trucy shook her head. "I don't think so. If this was his law book, Daddy would have put it in his room. Hmm, what exactly is this? I'll take a look." She unpacking the plastic and picked the book.

The book's color was blue velvet, in front the book, there are inscription: _Belongs to Phoenix Wright. Given in 2003._

"Miss. Fey," Trucy said with a giggle, "I think this is Daddy's diary book!"

"Whoaaa... I never imagined Nick writing in diary... Ugh, just like a girl..."

"Let's open it, Miss. Fey!" Trucy exclaimed excitedly, then she opened pages by pages. Apparently Phoenix often wrote in this diary book in his 9-19 years old. The contents of his diary are actually nothing strange, even some of them are boring, like Phoenix's complaints about not being able to pass school's test, get an F for a gym lesson, until rejected by the girl that he likes. Until they opened December 2006 page.

 _HM-9._ _And I must surrender to be called the son of a murderer._

Trucy and Maya exchanged glances in confusion. _Son of a murderer?_

"Miss. Fey, what does this mean? What is HM-9? What does Daddy mean by 'the son of a murderer?' Did Daddy ever tell you?" Trucy asked confusedly. Maya shrugged and shook her head, as confused as Trucy. They both flipped the diary again, then, a very old photo fell to the floor.

Maya and Trucy took the photo. It turns out the photograph is a photograph of Phoenix who were still a child, it seems Phoenix is in his 9-10 years, and embraced by a man and woman. The face of the man and woman was very similar to Phoenix's face. Maya watched the photograph closer, and immediately frowned as she found small "fuck" writing next to the man's face in the photo.

"I think they're Daddy's parents, right, Miss. Fey? Hmm, Daddy said Daddy never knew his parents... But why he put this photo in his diary?"

"Yeah, I think so. Their faces are very similar. But why does Nick write 'fuck' in the photo of his father's face? Nick is not a man who likes to say swearing words," Maya murmured. "Trucy, we better keep this diary book before your dad awake. We'll find out what this HM-9 is... I have a feeling that this HM-9 has something to do with Nick's phobia against the heights." Trucy nodded in agreement, and put the diary back into its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day….**

When Apollo and Athena came, Trucy and Maya told them what they have found in Phoenix's workroom yesterday. Apollo and Athena were shocked.

"I knew it. Boss hides something from us. Yesterday, my bracelet was reacted when he said he fall to sleep when we ride the roller coaster," Apollo muttered. Just as Apollo finished speaking, Phoenix appeared. His eyes looked red and swollen, his face implying deep sorrow.

"Hello," he said huskily, "Good morning, Apollo, Athena."

"Morning, boss. Uh, are you all right, Boss? You look strange ..."Athena asked worriedly.

"I'm all right, Athena. Just have a little flu," Phoenix replied with a shy smile. Apollo's bracelet reacted again. Apollo nudged Athena and gestured silently that the bracelet had reacted. Apollo notices that Phoenix grabs his arm when he says he's alright. _It's time for perceive!_

 _ **I am alright.**_

 **GOTCHA!**

"Boss, come on, you're very bad at lying. You grabbed your arm and scratched your shoulders when you said you were alright." Said Apollo. Phoenix looked surprised, then stopped clutching his arm.

"Huh? Oh, um, my arm is okay, just a little sore..." Phoenix answered nervously. Maya rose from her seat, and before Phoenix could stop her, Maya uncovered Phoenix's shirt sleeves. What a shocked to all of them when they saw Phoenix's arm. Phoenix's arm was full of scars, as it has often been beaten many times in the past.

"Daddy?" Trucy whispered. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nggh... It's all right, Trucy. It's a scar when Daddy falls from Dusky Bridge," Phoenix muttered under his breath. Apollo's bracelet reacted again.

"Boss…. What are you hiding? My bracelet reacted again."

"CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Phoenix yelled suddenly, making all of them jump. "Just...leave me ... alone!" Before they could answer, Phoenix had run to his room and slammed the door.

"Apollo, Athena, Trucy, we must find out what the HM-9 is. I really want to know what Nick was hiding! And ...The scars...why he should lie about his scar? Are you bring a laptop?" asked Maya to Athena.

"Ayup! I bring it, Miss. Fey. I think we'd better find out about this HM-9 in the park, let Mr. Wright alone first," Athena answered. The four of them walked to People Park, then sat on a park bench. Athena opens her laptop and starts searching for HM-9 on Google.

"Huh... Very strange, I just found out that HM-9 was a case that happened in 2006, and the case was over. There is no explanation about the case at all," Athena said a little upset.

"Hey, what are you saying, young girl? HM-9?" Asked the ice cream seller who was selling behind the park bench and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Ice cream seller! We found out about the HM-9 case but did not find anything on the internet. Do you know or have ever heard of it?" asked Trucy. How astonished they were, the ice-cream seller nodded slowly.

"Of course, of course I know about the case! Because the victim in that case was my neighbor. A very tragic case, if I may say."

Apollo, Athena, Maya and Trucy exchanged passionate glances. "Then please tell us, Mr. ice cream seller. Come sit down here!" Said Maya as shifted slightly to give room to the ice cream seller. The ice cream seller then sits down.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Jonathan Reese. So, HM-9 happened about 20 years ago, this case was a murder case. A wife was killed by her own husband. The husband's name is Robert Wright and his wife's name is Helen Wright. Their only child, Phoenix Wright, saw by himself how his father killed his mother."

"WHAT?" Shouted Apollo, Athena, Trucy, and Maya simultaneously. "Tell us about the details, Mr. Jonathan!"

"Be patient. I just want to get there. Robert Wright is a very bad father, he often beats his son and his wife, and he is also a heavy drunkard. Well... on that fateful day, I heard they had a big fight. Robert wanted to beat up Phoenix for getting a grade F in gym lessons. Then Helen took Phoenix out of the house to protect the boy, but Robert chased them, in a drunken state, and cornered them on the cliff. Robert was upset because Helen was protecting Phoenix, so he pushed Helen off the edge of the cliff."

Apollo, Athena, Maya, and Trucy covered their mouths with their hands. _So this is the reason Phoenix is afraid of heights._ _So this is why Phoenix never mentioned his parents ...This is why there are so many scars on Phoenix arm's..._

"Then what happens next, Mr. Jonathan?" Maya asked impatiently.

"Robert Wright was found guilty of murder against his wife, and the judge declared a capital punishment to him. I'm not sure if they have executed him yet. That poor boy, Phoenix... Almost part of his childhood he spent was beaten by his father. I'm glad he's been a successful man now. But I can still see the pain in his eyes sometimes."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jonathan to let us know. Let's go home, Apollo, Athena, Trucy," muttered Maya.

"No problem, kids! I'm glad to be able to give information."

"I never know..." Athena whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's worse than saw your own father kill your own mother?"

"The boss is always cheerful, I really don't think... It must be very painful for him to bury all of it for years... No wonder he never mentioned his parents ... I felt regret we forced him to ride that roller coaster..." muttered Apollo.

When they returned to Phoenix's home, they heard the cry of Phoenix again. The four of them then knock on the door of Phoenix's room.

"Nick, we know you're inside, can you open the door?"

"I told you, leave me alone, Maya!" Came Phoenix's stuttering voice from inside the room.

"Boss... we know all of it. We know what you're hiding. We understand how you feel, boss! Please open the door, we just want to help you!" Cried Apollo.

"What did you understand?! You are only children! Go, Apollo! Leave me alone!" Phoenix cried again.

"Daddy, if you won't to open the door, I'll break this door and I swear you'll never see me again, Daddy!" Trucy cried out patiently. "Come on, we break this door now, Polly, Thena, Miss. Fey! 1, 2, 3!"

The door finally opened. Phoenix looks even more pathetic than before. His eyes were swollen and red, his hair was falling apart and sticking out unfettered. Maya did not know what to do other than embraced Phoenix. Phoenix's cries then burst on Maya's shoulders.

"Cry for as long as possible if it makes you relieved, Nick," whispered Maya.

"Uh, I'll make some tea," Apollo muttered, then headed toward the kitchen. For a few minutes, only the crying sound of Phoenix and Maya's voice to tries to soothe Phoenix. When Apollo finished making tea, Phoenix had stopped crying on Maya's shoulder, and sat blankly on the couch.

"Here, boss," Apollo murmured as he handed the tea cup to Phoenix. "Drink and you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Apollo. Sorry to yell at you earlier," Phoenix said quietly.

"It's okay, boss, don't think about it."

"Nick...We've just heard everything from Mr. Jonathan, the ice cream seller in the park ...About HM-9 and everything ... Nick... I…. I don't know what to say... But I know how you feel ... Well... I also see my own mother killed in front of my eyes ..."

Phoenix sipped his tea and chuckled. "So, all of you finally know that the Turnabout Terror is the son of a dumb killer. Well, you end up knowing sooner or later."

"Boss! You can't talk like that... However, he's still your father, boss! The father who made you exist in this world," said Athena. Phoenix laughed grimly.

"Athena, if you see your mother killed by your own father in front of your eyes, will you still call him as a father?" Phoenix asked sharply, making Athena felt uncomfortable. "Uh, that's not what I mean, Boss ...eh ... I..."

"Mr. Jonathan said your father was sentenced to death. Er, sorry if my question is offensive, but is your father has been executed, Nick?" Maya asked timidly. Phoenix shook his head.

"Not yet, because he still keeps sending me letters. I don't know when the bastard will execute, and I don't care either, Maya. I always tore the letter he sent from prison. I never read it,"  
Phoenix replied.

"He sent you a letter? Your father? Why don't you try to read it, Nick? Maybe he wants to fix his relationship with you before he's executed..."

Phoenix snorted a laugh. "Maya. The bastard always beat me with a belt if I got a bad score. The bastard pushed my mother off the cliff because she protected me. That bastard killed my mother right before my eyes, Maya! And you think I'll forgive him? Of course not! Just hearing his name more than enough to make me want to throw up!"

"Okay, okay Nick ... Maybe it would be nice if you forget him ... and forget about the incident, okay?"

 _"You got F?_ _You idiot!_ _I used to always get top marks in gym lessons, but my own son stupid like this?_ _What a fool you are!_ _Here I teach you a lesson, you idiot boy!"_

 _The tall man with dark hair held up the bottle he held to the boy who stood in fear and trembled in the corner._ _The boy can't do anything, except gripping his head with both of his hands._

 _"I'm sorry, Dad... Really... I'm not feeling well ... So I can't kick the ball properly... I beg you, forgive me, Dad ..."_

 _"I paid your school fees, stupid kid!_ _I pay your school fees to make you become a smart kid, not to embarrass me!_ _Here you are!" The man then slapped the boy on the cheek. The boy stumble and fall to the floor._

 _"Stop it, Robert!_ _Stop it!_ _If you dare to touch my son again with your dirty hands, I swear I will cut off your neck!"_

 _"Get out of my way, you stupid lady!_ _I want to teach this damn boy a lesson!"_

 _"Phoenix!_ _Come on, son!_ _We go from here!" cried the woman again, then grabbed her only child's arm._ _The man then chases after them, still with a wine bottle on his hands._

 _"Keep running, Phoenix, keep running!_ _Don't look back!" cried the woman with panting._ _The frightened boy kept running, ignoring the shortness of breath and the pain in his chest._ _But they failed to escape._ _They are cornered by the man on the cliff._

 _"Get out of my way, you idiot!_ _He should be taught!"_

 _The woman stretched out her arms in front of the boy who was trembling with fear._

 _"Just step in my dead body if you want to touch this boy!"_

 _The man burst out laughing._ _"All right, if you challenge me." The man took a step forward, then slapped the woman on the cheek, just like as he did to the boy earlier._

 _"Dad ... Don't hurt Mom!_ _Please don't hurt her!"_

 _"What did you know, stupid kid?_ _Heh, you always stand in my way._ _Out of the way, you stupid woman!" The man pushes the woman off the cliff._ _The world feels crumbling to the child, when he saw his mother falling into the cliff._

 _"YEAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" The boy screamed and cried as loudly as he could._

"NOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOMMMMM!BACK! BAAACKKK!" shouted Phoenix, then sat up in his bed. Cold sweat wet his face and hair again. Phoenix was panting, as if following a marathon race. He looked around, and saw the faces of Trucy, Edgeworth, Apollo, Athena, and Maya in front of him.

"Hello, Nick... finally you wake up too... you have nightmares again?" asked Maya.

Apollo took a step forward, then touched Phoenix's forehead with the palm of his hand. "The fever doesn't go down. Maya, call the doctor."

"Doctor? Actually, where am I?" Phoenix asked confusedly, blinked several times. The room is all white ... the IV plugged in his hands... He was in the hospital?

"You're in the hospital, Wright," Edgeworth said stiffly. "Lie down. Your fever will not go down if you keep sitting." He then pushes Phoenix to lie down.

"Hospital? Isn't a few hours ago I'm still at my house?" Phoenix asked again, getting more confused.

"Boss... eh ...you've been in the hospital for almost a week. A few days ago you had a very high fever and were constantly delirious about your father and mother ... Your fever does not go down and keep higher, so we brought you here... Boss, you made all of us very worried, you know," said Athena.

"Yes, Daddy, you made me always crying," said Trucy, her voice shaking.

"A week? But... I'm fine... " Phoenix said confusedly as he massaged his head.

"Lie down. And don't talk too much," Edgeworth ordered.

Shortly afterward, Maya returns with a doctor who appears to have entered the age of 50s.

"He dreamed of his father and mother again, Doctor Hansel. His body was still very hot," murmured Maya. The doctor measured Phoenix's body temperature, and sighed.

"Still 109, I think because of his nightmare, that's why Mr. Wright's fever does not go down either. I'd better give you a sedative so you won't keep having nightmares, Mr. Wright..." Doctor Hansel mumbled as he stepped out. Phoenix looked around the room, and he noticed that there were all sorts of get well soon cards and the flowers sent by his former clients and relatives. He took the only one blue get well soon card and read it.

 _Dear Phoenix, my son,_

 _I heard from the jailer that you were ill and being hospitalized._ _I know you won't read this card, I know you'll tear it up, considering you never responded to my letter._ _But, through this card, I just want to wish you a speedy recovery, take a lot of rest and don't work too hard._ _I'd really love to see you for the last time, because my execution will be held next week._ _I also sent a small gift for you._ _I hope you can forgive me, even though I know it is impossible._ _But, please, son, I'm really sorry about the mistakes I made in the past, and I'm so proud of you._

 _Your father_

 _Robert Wright_

"ASSHOLE!" Phoenix cried loudly. He squeezed the get well soon card from his father. Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Maya and Edgeworth jumped.

"Nick, what's wrong? Calm down!" cried Maya. Phoenix tore the get well soon card into pieces and threw it to the trash angrily.

"I'm very proud of you…. I'm really sorry ...My butt!"

"Did the get well soon card that you teared was from your father, Wright?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah... and he says 'I hope you can forgive me' in your dreams!"

Doctor Hansel returned, and injects a sedative to Phoenix. "Hopefully, with this sedative you won't have nightmares anymore, Mr. Wright. Sleep and rest, so your fever will go down. If your fever doesn't go down, you'll be stuck here. You must be bored here, eh? All of you, take good care of Mr. Wright."

Edgeworth, Maya, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena continued to look at him anxiously, as if he were about to die suddenly. "Hey, why you guys looking at me like that? I am fine! I just had a fever, soon I can get out of here," said Phoenix.

"Are you sure you're okay, boss?" Asked Apollo. Phoenix nodded steadily.

"Well... then, sleep, Wright. So you'll get better and get back to work," murmured Edgeworth. Phoenix closed his eyes slowly, and fell back to sleep.

 **3 days later...**

"Mr. Wright, you have a visitor." Said Doctor Hansel..

"Who, Doctor?" Phoenix asked in surprise.

"Uh, you'd better meet him by yourself... He keeps forcing me to let him in... His eyes are creepy, make me cringe," mumbled Doctor Hansel. He then turned toward the door. "Come in."

Phoenix's blood instantly boils when he saw who steps into the room. He sat up in his bed. His father, Robert Wright, still wore a prison uniform, handcuffed, and accompanied by two officers from prison, approached his bed. The old man did not seem to dare to look at Phoenix's face. Maya, Edgeworth, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy looked at Phoenix and Mr. Robert alternately with tension.

"H-hello, son," mumbled Mr. Robert. "Long time no see."

Phoenix grunted and folded his arms. "What are you doing here, bastard? You want to kill me like you killed Mom? Go on. You can take a pillow and press it against my face. Come on, killer! Come on!" shouted Phoenix.

"Wright, calm down! Calm down!" said Edgeworth as he gripping Phoenix's arms, trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Phoenix rid of Edgeworth's hand impatiently.

"Phoenix, Dad really wants to apologize, son. Really.. I'm, so sorry…. Phoenix… I-I'm... Please forgive Dad! So Dad can die peacefully! Dad won't die peacefully if you won't to forgive Dad!" Cried Mr. Robert, then he knelt in front of Phoenix's bed. Phoenix looking at him with hatred and disgust.

"SORRY? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, MR. ROBERT WRIGHT?! YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE FORGOTTEN JUST LIKE THAT WITH ONLY SORRY?! IS SORRY CAN MAKE MOM RISE FROM THE DEATH?! IF COULD, PLEASE SAY YOU'RE SORRY IN FRONT OF MOM'S GRAVE AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!" Phoenix screamed like hell, his shoulders up and down, gasping for breath as if he had just run a few kilometers.

Mr. Robert's tears fell, then he said with a stammer, "Phoenix, Dad knew that Dad was not a good father to you, Dad was hurt you too much, but, Dad just want to fix our relationship in the last moment... Just one week until Dad will execute, I beg you….Give Dad a second chance!"

"HOW ABOUT MOM? DID YOU GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE, HUH?! YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME WITH YOUR BELT. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT?!" shouted Phoenix again, he then uncovers his pajama's sleeve and showed his scars on the arm. After that, he completely takes off his pajamas. Edgeworth, Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy stunned and gasped. Phoenix's body and chest was full of scars that cross here and there. "YOU MADE ME NICKNAMES AS A SON OF THE MURDERER, SO I ALMOST HAVE NO FRIENDS IN SCHOOL. YOU ALWAYS MADE ME LIVING IN FEAR AND DARKNESS. THEN YOU JUST APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME EASILY, ONLY WITH 'SORRY?!' YOU PUSHED MOM OFF THE CLIFF BECAUSE SHE WAS PROTECTED ME! HOW DARE YOU TO SHOW YOUR SICKENING FACE IN FRONT OF ME!" shouted Phoenix again, tears running down his cheeks now, not long after, the heart rate monitor beside him beep very loud, then Phoenix clutched his chest tightly. The thermometer beside him showed his temperature increase again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Robert Wright. I want you to get out now," said Dr. Hansel stiffly.

"But, doctor... I just talked with Phoenix for a few minutes ... Can't you give me some minutes longer?" Asked Mr. Robert miserably.

"No. Are you deaf, Mr. Robert? Your son won't to see you. I ask politely for you to go out and don't disturb Mr. Wright. If you won't to leave this place now, I had to call security to evict you."

Mr. Robert sobs quietly, stood up slowly, and left the room.

"Nick ..." Maya whispered softly, puzzled what to say. Edgeworth, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were also running out of words to see Phoenix's body scarred here and there. Phoenix grabbed his hair, buried his face in his knees, and sobbed. Maya stroked Phoenix's back gently.

"Uh, Mr. Wright? I think, you'd better wear your pajama again." Said Dr. Hansel clumsily. Phoenix did not reply, still kept buried his face in his knees. Trucy then take Phoenix's pajama, and tried to persuade her father.

"Come on, Daddy, wear your pajama again, okay? Don't cry, Daddy. You make me sad, Daddy. Come on, stop crying, okay?" Whispered Trucy as she lifted Phoenix's chin slowly. Phoenix smiled weakly, wiped his eyes, accept his pajama and put them on again.

"Sorry you had to hear me screaming like that," Phoenix muttered quietly.

"Shh, there, there Mr. Wright. Don't think about it again. We understand how you feel. Now rest, okay?" Said Apollo and Athena, they voice were shaking. Apollo and Athena always respect Phoenix, always admired Phoenix, and were always amazed by the tough Phoenix. Seeing a lot of scars on their boss's body, making Apollo and Athena became can't hold on.

"You want something, Nick? Do you want to eat or drink? If so, will I get for you," asked Maya softly. Phoenix shook his head.

"No, Maya. I'm not hungry."

"Wright, say if you want something to make you feel, uh ... .Better."

"No, Edgeworth, I'm fine. You guys just go home if you feel tired, I'll be fine left alone here."

"Don't be silly, Daddy. How could we leave you alone here! Why don't we just watch a movie? I brought some DVDs from home! Doctor, can we turn on the DVD in here?" asked Trucy to Doctor Hansel.


End file.
